Human beings, especially children have a natural curiosity that lends itself to science, technology, and engineering. Certain educational products (e.g., educational toys) are designed to inspire children and adults to build on their innate desire for answers by exploring engineering concepts in a fun, hands-on way. For instance, building based toys or construction toys are examples of educational toys that have been shown to have significant cognitive and academic benefits for people of all ages. Not only are they fun and exciting, but they help children and adults develop a wide variety of skills and abilities. Further, assembling a product from its component parts encourages thinking and reasoning and helps learning about the inner workings of the parts and the product as a whole. Additionally, incorporating some form of gamification in an educational product makes learning of scientific and technological concepts a fun experience.
Audio headphones/headsets are immensely popular and extensively used by adults and children of all ages. While audio headphones are available in numerous designs and configurations, they are traditionally not known to have much educational value. Headphone technology has considerably matured over the years and most headphones available today have highly refined constructions and include complex electronic components. Audio headphones can benefit from attaching educational value that encourages learning about the overall design of the headphones and the technology involved.